


A plague on you!

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Lisaveta



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от M до E [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Priest (2011), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Plague Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: This cannibals mask is only for your protection.
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	A plague on you!




End file.
